


A Peaceful Night

by KohakuHowl



Series: Bloodstained Key [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohakuHowl/pseuds/KohakuHowl
Summary: Zexal Month- Day 4: Alternate Death“Astral is something wrong? You can tell me.”“I’m sorry”





	A Peaceful Night

The moonlight flickered in through the window, illuminating Yuma’s form. He was looking through his deck with Astral watching silently from behind. “Huh I thought i had taken that card out already,” a soft mutter was heard.

Overall, it was a rather peaceful night.

A few moments of silence passed. Astral closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Yuma.”

The boy was seemingly jerked out of his thoughts when the glowing figure spoke. He looked behind him and smiled.

“What is it, Astral?”

In response he glanced away. Yuma frowned.

“Astral is something wrong? You can tell me.”

“I’m sorry”

Not something Yuma expected to be said, he tilted his head in confusion. “Astral what are you apologizing fo-”

Sudden movement. A glowing hand wrapped around the black cord that the Emperor’s Key rested upon. Yuma was slightly pulled up as it was yanked back.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” He choked. There didn’t seem to be any emotion on Astral’s face. His hand gripped around the key and shoved the tip into Yuma’s neck. A horrified sound began to come out from his throat, before gold sliced deeply across the skin. 

Red eyes soon began to glaze over, body falling slack and cool. Astral calmly set him down and pulled the key off his neck. He stared at it for a few moments before setting it on the ground. Floating back a bit, different colored eyes looked over the limp body one more time.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, tears beginning to form under his eyes. In a flash of light, Astral disappeared into the now blood covered key. 

Yes, it was a rather peaceful night. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
